


创世纪

by Desirer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirer/pseuds/Desirer
Summary: 三千年的计划毁于一旦，消灭他的究竟是他自己还是人类。
Relationships: Goetia | Beast/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka





	创世纪

**Author's Note:**

> -怜悯-
> 
> -爱憎-
> 
> -彻悟-

ATTENTION：

*强迫/拘束/痛苦回忆/魔术回路扩宽/补魔后的暂时性固有属性变化

藤丸立香对他总是被无缘无故就灵子转移走这件事已经习惯，尽管到达的都是渺无人烟且都有着极为凶恶野兽的地方，但也相对应地总是会有新的英灵现界予他帮助并成为他的从者。

但这一次不同，并不是没有人类存活，也不是完全没有痕迹，而是一个仿佛死者的国度——呻吟着的，哭喊着的，乞求着的，地上跪着的全是人类，他们有着不同的面貌但诉说着同一种痛苦，死亡并未在他们身上降下怜悯，他们是被抛弃的人类，一直承受着能撕裂灵魂的痛楚。

这是多残忍的做法啊，把他们拘束起来，不断被施以绝望，他们不断地渴求解脱，他们也卑劣地想找人共同忍受这份痛苦。

“那就是你们人类——” 有人在立香耳边说话，但在他还没回头时眼睛就被人用手蒙住，“不要开口询问，不要看，用你的心去感受吧。 “你们的存在究竟有多么错误，你们究竟能带来什么样痛苦到无人能接受的结果。”

藤丸立香刚想开口说话就被人用唇封住了，他感受到柔软但却比人体温低上不少的嘴唇先是轻触碰他的唇，像是某种仪式即将开始之前的预告般，瞬时便接到第二个如狂风骤雨的吻，深入内陆。

他感受到灵巧的舌头伸进他口腔试图逗弄他的舌头，成功将其诱起后引导在他口腔中搅拌，涎液被搅动的咕啾声虽小但在他听来又极其羞耻，他在不知道对方是谁的情况下就与其发生关系，这水声就像带他一步步溺死在陌生水域中一般，愈沉愈深。

他被动地接受这这个吻，感受到盖在眼睛前的手收回想要努力睁开眼却发现他已经被印下魔术式，眼睛就算睁开了也看不见他究竟处于何种境界。 身上的人空出一只手来按住藤丸立香的头让本就缠绵的吻更深入深沉，对他的舌尖不再像疼爱的抚弄而是野兽腻味了逗弄猎物般开始不断噬咬，交缠到他甚至都觉得痛了才放开。

出现的人不是其他，而是藤丸立香此次突然被转移的元凶，目前还在自称为所罗门的盖提亚。

当七十二魔神柱汇聚一起商讨如何最快消灭眼中唯一的障碍人类最后御主藤丸立香时，魔神巴巴托斯提出了本次商讨中唯一一个能够实践的计划，便是单独创造一个特异点后将藤丸立香扔进去。不过因为那时完全没有多余的魔力和精力来单独创造一个特异点所以这计划便被搁置了。

但这计划竟然在另外一个条件下被施行了，藤丸立香不知为何闯入了盖提亚的回忆中，而那回忆，是他一直无法理解无法忘怀无法原谅的之最。

“看到了吗？听到了吗？感到悲哀吗？那就是我几千年来一直看到的东西！

“人类将我创造就是为了让我看着他们厮杀！天地也好万物也罢，都被人类的血迹染红了！连河川都流着血！人类的肮脏血液一直一直不间断地腐蚀着一切！

“你又能看到什么？你不会看到我看到的东西，不会理解我的感受！

“这样比地狱更难受的生活，折磨着人类，更是予我无比痛楚……”

说到这里，他的手抚上人类脆弱的脖颈，微微用力掐住，他无比清晰地感受到人类跳动的脉搏。 他想用力，却又用不上力。

他明白他与王的差异其实不就在此，没有坚定选择愿望的能力。

“所以你是要向人类复仇吗？”

被封住了视觉又被压制住倒在地上的人类发出了疑问，他这样做究竟有何价值。

听起来就像幼稚的小孩看到一个弄乱的魔方想要修复它却一直都六色串杂着，最后没有耐心了决定一个个拆掉重新组装一遍一样。

“复仇……？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别逗我笑了，我要做的事，怎是区区‘复仇’二字就能一笔带过的呢？！

“你完全不懂我的志向。”

拯救人类或向人类复仇，盖提亚在这个问题上不会有犹豫。

在他看到了一片空白之后。

胸带被挑开，随后解开的是腰带，明明是为了防御用的魔术礼装魔防和物防都锻造成极为顶尖的品级，此时却被盖提亚轻松解除，看着想用尽最后一份魔力向他来一发Grandr的藤丸立香好心地打断了他并节省下了至少能供应一段时间的消耗的魔力量，然后用魔术式把他的回路暂时封禁就连他的双手也被术式牢牢固定在地上。

此时的藤丸立香比什么都要脆弱，视觉魔术回路双手都被封印，也再找不到能够逃离这地方的方法，但他并没有恐惧，他只是更剧烈地反抗却被一一解除。

藤丸立香深信着他会给自己以凌辱然后在这里弑杀。

“我说过的吧？用心感受。不要挣扎。”

藤丸立香应该明白他们之间的实力差距，无论有无那一击接下来的结果都不会变，甚至还可能被更变本加厉地掠夺，但他还是那么做了，无非是想像人类一样做最后的挣扎。

愚蠢到无可救药。盖提亚在心里想。

他手上动作不停地一点点解开礼装的扣子，然后，褪下立香的裤子，最后得到一个在他面前毫无掩遮物的藤丸立香。

他像野兽一样啃咬着立香的锁骨，亲吻，舔弄，奇异的感受让立香难耐到不断扭动着身体想要脱离不断的吻。可他躲不开，吻依旧密密麻麻如雨点一样落在他的身体上，打湿了他，从外部到内部。

藤丸立香明白那是什么感觉了，他身上的人正不断强迫着从外部激活他的魔术回路，而随着回路的激活和带有挑逗性质的亲吻已经让他起来反应，身体不断泛起热潮，性器也有抬头的姿势。 他开始感受到热量，从身上人炽热的吻中感受到情热，又从拓宽的魔术回路中感到不断涌流的魔力而带来的热量，二者都是由内而外地，把他脑子烧得混混沌沌。

瘫软的身体痴迷的神情细微的喘息一切一切多么陌生，他的性器已经完全勃起，前段分泌的爱液流出，性的腥膻味道很快散播开来引得两人都沉迷于这美妙的感受和性爱的热度中。

“呜……”藤丸立香一声呜咽，童真处女二者皆在的立香此番是初尝禁果，一脸迷茫而沉醉神情的他宛若一只正在发情却毫无自知的兔子，清纯可爱而淫荡。 盖提亚一路向下，满意地看到逐渐耽于情爱的藤丸立香沉醉的样子，直接摸索到后面向小穴内加入一根手指，没有等待它适应就开始搅动着逐渐深入。 藤丸立香的身体多么稚嫩，只是一根手指的搅动都会发出快乐的水声，穴内肉不知抗拒还是迎合地紧贴着他的手指，无论扣挖还是小幅度搅动穴肉都渴望更多的穴内一步步变得松弛，穴内分泌的淫液沿着手指滑到他掌心，是情欲挥不去的粘腻感觉。 扩张用的手指被他再加入一根，二指的探索区域或许还没有只有一个指头的时候那么宽阔，但足以撑大他的穴内，让不断分泌出的粘稠液体滑出来滋润到穴口。 而藤丸立香一直紧咬着双唇，抗拒因为后穴被扩张一并带来的疼痛和快乐，明明是要拒绝身体却不由得想要更多更深入，想要克制住自己的身体不要随之摇摆却忍不住地耸动迎合，一直期待他能够找到那样一个地方——

不知是触到了哪根连接敏感的弦，立香一下子惊叫起来，嘴里说着拒绝的话前端的性器却很诚实地流出液体，亮晶晶的逐渐流下润湿了整个坚挺的性器。不断提升的敏感度让他无比渴望被抚摸，前面后面都需要更多的触碰。

盖提亚清楚他触摸的绝不是腺体，应当是深埋在藤丸立香体内的回路，在封印状态下被迫激醒的回路有着比前列腺还高的敏感度，足以让一个不谙情事的菜鸟如毒品之于瘾君子般沉迷这样的快感。

他俯下身子亲吻立香的嘴唇，用不容拒绝的态度撬开因害怕而咬紧的牙齿强硬地用舌头舔舐他的上颚，再与他的舌头交缠。因为那几下攻击已经瘫软下来的藤丸立香无法反抗，任由他亲吻，在太过猛的时候才默默哼哼两声让他注意下自己的感受，当然这并不能让逐渐脱离理智的野兽停下他侵犯的动作。 魔力编织成的衣物经过主人的许可一下子就消散，露出疮疤遍布的身体，野兽的欲望也完整地显露出来。盖提亚把手指从小穴内退出，用二指撑开穴口便挺腰插入进去。 对藤丸立香而言这一下他感受到的不仅是痛感与快感的结合，还有无法忍受的悲哀。

他又看到了那样的景象，如同地狱一样的景象。

痛苦。

战争中受伤的人类，罹患疾病的人类，失去挚爱的人类，痛苦地呻吟哭泣着，他们的声音如此悲怆凄凉，不断地在耳边回响。

藤丸立香注意到这是魔力供给时看到的对方的回忆。 多么悲哀啊，只被允许看到地狱，连伸出手去都做不到。

“为什么？

“为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么……？！”

为什么存在了人类，为什么人类创造了我，为什么要让我看见鲜红的痕迹？！

盖提亚从未在脑海里抹去过这个概念——爱，但也从未真正理解或实践这个字眼。

被创造是人类对他的爱，于是他回报了辅以智慧的爱。但那份爱之后他收到了一束枯萎的花骨朵。

盖提亚看到人类一副泫然欲泣的神情，眼睛蒙着一层雾却始终没有珍珠滑落。

他看见蓝宝石在水雾之后闪着可慰人心的光，不是很亮，但足以让他觉得立香对他逐渐有了同情之心。 想嗤笑这份微不足道的感情，但他又突然想明白了藤丸立香或许就是这样一个人，一个有着丰富感情却又很会勉强自己的活生生的人类。

盖提亚观测到过许多次藤丸立香的逞强，身体岌岌可危几近摔倒却依然奔跑，感情理智紧绷一线却依旧顽强，死棘近在眼前要用尖锐刺穿他心脏没有躲避却选择继续攻击。他无数次地勉强，或许这次也是在勉强自己不要为了这些景象而哭出来。

只不过是目睹到一次我一直看到的景象而已。

只不过是体会到一次我一直忍受的事项而已。

只不过是感受到一次我一直抱有的悲伤而已。

为什么却在这个时候想要哭泣……？

盖提亚想不明白，人类本就是脆弱的生物，藤丸立香一直以来的坚强不过是掩饰了他的本质，但这层水雾却揭开了一点他用了保护自己的壳。

盖提亚的回忆比先前的吻更猛烈凄凉，是海上的狂风暴雨，把立香的内心打湿了，从内部到外部。

“请和我再接一次吻。”

藤丸立香如是说到。

本能驱使他向热源靠拢了点，像是索求一样的动作让穴内容纳的性器更加深入。 盖提亚低头笑了，原来如此。于是他回应那要求，用他的嘴唇去吻另一柔软而火热的嘴唇。

他吻他的生命偾张，他吻他的拟似情欲。

野兽感受到人类体内的滚烫，他本就是趋火的，于是沉沦这热度，咬着人类的嘴唇不断索取，身下不断抽插，火热的内壁被情欲浸透渴望一次更一次的深入和插入触动穴里软肉带来的快乐。小穴食髓知味地紧咬着野兽的欲望不放，连抽出来的时候都有艳红的嫩肉带出。 藤丸立香早就沉溺在情欲的海洋里，他感受着上身被不断的亲吻燃起的热度和下身被不断侵犯由内而外得到的快感，欲望之潮只涨不退，快感之浪一波高过一波，嘴里噫噫呜呜的是他已经溃败的理智最后的挣扎。

没有更多恳求的话语，肢体的渴望早就被摸得一清二楚。 一直压制着与生俱来的兽欲的野兽适才感受到作为拥有欲念的人的快乐，把纯粹的魔力供给转化成一场只剩情欲的交媾，他比吃下了伊甸园里的苹果的亚当还要热情，最后吻了一次藤丸立香。

盖提亚头一次发现他们是如此契合，就像唯一的钥匙对唯一的锁，立香是开启他兽欲的钥匙，他是立香留住爱欲的锁。

少年御主已经陷入沉睡，盖提亚看着他的身体微微出神，他以前不明白为什么迦勒底不给明明魔术回路在普通人里算不错的藤丸立香扩宽回路以学习更多魔术，但做完后看着立香满身被弄得青紫的痕迹和接收到他的魔力的依旧亮着的明显扩宽的回路他才意识到立香只是个少年，稚嫩的身体极可能被完全扩宽的回路占据而无法控制直到身殒。

盖提亚不在意留下他的痕迹，不应有的占有欲让他选择对接收到他魔力的立香头发中已经变成他的发色的某一缕视而不见。

可能某一只眼睛也变成了他的颜色。

想到这里的盖提亚莫名地有些兴奋，但他很快又压制住了这份感情，随即又把产生了这种感情的错误推给了沉睡着的藤丸立香。然后给裸着的立香用魔力织了件长袍给他穿上。

罗曼尼·阿其曼是半夜莫名感到不安才来到藤丸立香的房间的，可是那里空无一人。

一开始惊慌到惊动整个迦勒底但后来确认了藤丸立香的生命体征健在只不过无法观测位置才稍微放下点心，毕竟无法观测的位置说不定是新的从者所在，可能再为迦勒底加上一个不错的战力呢。

但罗曼还是选择了在立香房间一直等待。

到快要坚持不下来了即将睡着的时候房间里出现了时空涌动魔力凝聚的现象，一名极其眼熟的从者出现并把挑染了金发的藤丸立香放在他自己的床上，然后凝视着睡着的立香自顾自地又转移走了，好似根本就没有看到罗曼的存在。

罗曼不可能不知道发生了什么，立香的衣着、发色和那个从者临走前看着立香的像极了不知餍足的野兽想要更多的机会时候的眼神，都指向同一个答案。

罗曼闭上眼，可从者的那袭白衣又在他眼前飞舞。

“明明知道立香能平安归来就是好事了，但没想到啊……竟然在这种问题上被反将一军……”

罗曼走到立香的床边，握住他虚握着的手，低下头让自己更贴近立香，直到他温热的吐息能够被轻易感知到为止。

罗曼在藤丸立香的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水，一触即离，没有过多的愿望。可吻之后又觉得那个吻不该，想着自己总是做这种多余的事惋惜之余并予自己一个嘲讽的笑。

“明明我们谁都得不到他，又何必对他那么执着呢？”


End file.
